


常伴吾身

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Kudos: 2





	常伴吾身

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my grandma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+grandma).



常伴吾身

电铃的声音将伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的思绪从虚无中拉回来，她侧头看了看躺在病床上的老人。似乎是感受到了伊丽莎白的目光，老人艰难地挤出一个笑容，将遥控放回床头，指了指旁边的点滴瓶子。这一瓶打完了，该换药了。伊丽莎白将老人的点滴速度卡死。  
“好好休息，我去外面叫护士。”伊丽莎白看着老人蜡黄的面容，勉强露出一个安慰的微笑。老人是她的邻居，儿女都不在身旁，突然病倒了也没有人知道，如果不是她那天敲门问她借擀面杖，她也不会发现老人已经病得这么严重。  
老人没有回答，只是安安静静地躺了回去，浑浊的双眼看着天花板——那里只有一片白色，惨白。  
走廊里没有护士。  
她只好返回病房，或许过一会儿就会有护士来，毕竟已经按过铃了。不过让她没有想到的是，推开房门伊丽莎白看见一个她现在最不愿意看到的人。  
“已经来不及了吗？”她看着站在窗边的男人，白衣白裤，金色中长发扎了一个发髻在脑后，其余的头发散落在肩上。  
男人做了一个噤声的手势，指了指躺在病床上的老人。  
“茜茜，你在跟谁讲话呀？”老人艰难地发出一些声音，伴随着微弱的喘息。  
“没有，古斯兰夫人，你听错了。”她眨眨眼睛。  
护士走进来，帮老人换了一瓶点滴，她没有看见窗边的男人，因为只要有人看见他，眼睛便会挪不开的。  
“时间我说了不算，我只是突然想来看看你，不欢迎吗？”男人走向门外。  
“古斯兰夫人，我得出去一下。”她匆匆忙忙地跟老人打了个招呼。  
他们站在医院的走廊上。死神永远都是那么玩世不恭，嘴角带着一抹玩味的笑容。伊丽莎白不知道他存在多久了，或许远比自己要久得多。  
“你来得不是时候。”伊丽莎白看着窗外，楼下医生病人来来往往。  
“似乎是的，她很严重吗？”  
伊丽莎白摇摇头，开口：“不知道，检查结果还没有出来。”  
“其实她自己是最清楚的。”

伊丽莎白已经不记得她是什么时候见到的死神，或许那个时候她还是个孩子。不过后来，战争开始又结束，国王加冕又死去，她对他的出现也见怪不怪。伊丽莎白不明白，为什么他总是喜欢穿白衣服，明明无数作品里描述的死神都是手举镰刀身披黑袍的骷髅头。  
死神可以说是伊丽莎白见过的最俊美的人，与其说他的脸精致，不如说他的气质勾人，尤其是那一双眼睛，伊丽莎白不知道为什么死神的眼睛能透着光亮，不自觉地目光就被吸引了过去。伊丽莎白见过很多长相不错的人，罗德里赫、基尔伯特，他们都没有这样的眼睛。  
“小姑娘，我会一直在你身边。”这是他对她说的第一句话。  
“你是谁？”年幼的伊丽莎白看着他。  
“死亡。”  
到后来，伊丽莎白渐渐明白了他存在的意义。  
人人都惧怕他，但人人最终都走向他。  
死神很喜欢出现在伊丽莎白面前，与其说他喜欢跟伊丽莎白待在一起，不如说喜欢看她见到自己以后惊讶的反应。他见证着她的变化，但是他知道，她永远还是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。  
他曾经在深夜里出现在她的屋子里，伊丽莎白换上了白色的睡裙，然后他们在房间跳舞、转圈。他喜欢在这个时候哼歌：“人人都与死神跳舞，但无人如伊丽莎白。”  
这个时候，伊丽莎白会停下来，死神仍然牵着她的手。  
“她跟你有一样的名字。”  
“我知道。”  
这样的对话在伊丽莎白眼里看来就如同“今天天气不错”，“是啊”一样。  
她不是没有好奇过，茜茜死后如何，诗意一点来说，被他接走以后如何，但是死神只字不提。  
“如果你想缅怀她，应该去找罗德里赫。”伊丽莎白坐在床上，死神坐在她身旁。  
“他不欢迎我。”他说。  
“没有人欢迎你。”  
“不，有的，有很多，但是他们只有一次机会。他们应该珍惜。”  
“我们呢？”  
“你们？你们不一样，不过你我都不是决定命运的人。”他笑起来，倒下去，“你不欢迎我吗？”  
“不，我只是感觉很奇怪。”  
“没什么奇怪的，茜茜一生见过我很多次。”他咧嘴笑起来。  
伊丽莎白没有说话，她也躺了下去，他们并肩看着天花板，灯光是暖黄色的。  
“你或许爱过她。”伊丽莎白开口。  
“嗯。”死神哼了一声，又轻轻唱起来，“没有人像伊丽莎白一样……”  
“不过‘爱’这个词，从我们嘴里说出来，还真是奇怪呢。”她扭头看着死神，他侧脸的轮廓实在好看，伊丽莎白偷偷不知道以他为原型画了多少画，尤其是他略微挺翘的鼻头，饱满的下唇，伊丽莎白从来都喜欢美的东西。  
“不，恰巧是我们更明白什么是爱。”  
“唔……”伊丽莎白将脑袋转了回去，天花板的灯光有些刺眼，她闭上眼睛。  
等到她重新睁开眼睛的时候，死神已经离开了，次次如此。

医院走廊上，他们矗立着，沉默良久。  
“我其实是来接另一个人的。”他开口。  
“是谁？”  
“楼上的，我们最好现在回病房。”  
二人转身时，传来一声巨响。随后是尖叫和惊呼，聚集在楼下。  
“又是一只黑色的海鸥。”伊丽莎白没有转身。  
“时间并不由我们决定，生死也是。”  
病房里传来一阵急促的咳嗽声，伊丽莎白立刻赶过去。老人听到了刚才的动静。  
“茜茜，发生什么啦？”  
“没什么，古斯兰夫人，你还是躺好吧，楼上有一只黑色的海鸥飞出去了。”伊丽莎白握着老人的手，松弛的皮肤挂在骨头上，伊丽莎白甚至不敢使太大力气。  
等她再回头，死神已经消失不见。  
虽然她的邀约还未说出口，但是她知道，今晚他一定会来与她共舞，只因死亡一直都在，从未离去。


End file.
